


Пластилиновая ненависть

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от M до E [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912264
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Пластилиновая ненависть

Такасуги практически не спал, когда они оставались наедине в последнее время. Это не было страхом за собственную жизнь, его одолевали совсем другие чувства.

\- Вырежи… Сожги…  
Оборо метался по футону, истошно повторяя одни и те же слова. Его мучили кошмары, кошмары невиданные, удушающие, режущие плоть и душу без ножа. Но кошмаром для Такасуги в эти моменты было другое: он не мог разбудить Ворона.  
Такие приступы случались чаще и чаще. Оборо не мог открыть глаз, не реагировал на зов со стороны Шинске и не отвечал на действия того. Террорист тряс его, бил по щекам, пытался плеснуть холодную воду. От бессилия сам Такасуги был готов взвыть, но не позволял себе этого, сгребал Оборо в объятия и крепко прижимал к себе, лишая возможности метаться по поверхности. Только в таких железных объятиях Оборо постепенно успокаивался, пусть медленно, но это работало. Такасуги не отпускал его до самого утра, стирая бегущие из его глаз слёзы, и негромко приговаривал, что всё в порядке, пусть – очевидно – это было не так.  
Шинске никогда не мучил его расспросами о ночи, никогда не лез в его голову и не пытался её вскрыть. Он просто был рядом.

Такасуги едва ли задумывался, что будет проводить ночи с этим человеком. Ещё меньше вероятность того, что он думал, будто будет как-то пытаться его утешить или защитить. Всё, вопреки ожиданиям, выходило для них спонтанно. И, впрочем, наверное, таковым и должно было оставаться. Спонтанные встречи, неожиданные разговоры почему-то переросли в упорядоченное времяпровождение вместе. Возможно, это и было ошибкой.

Одна из первых их встреч была совершенно отвратительной, вспоминать её не хочется, но саднящее чувство в груди не даёт забыть. Холодная земля, затёкшие от верёвок руки, боль во всём теле, отвратительные голоса, отчеканивавшие приговор для Него. Подняться в нынешнем положении для Шинске было фактически невозможно, но чудовищный страх, которым было объято всё его существо, страх потерять самого дорогого, самого близкого человека двигал его телом вместо разума. Такасуги едва ли мог упомнить, как оторвался от земли, как бросился к Гинтоки в тщетной попытке его остановить, но до ужаса хорошо помнит боль, пронзившую левый глаз и глазницу, помнит, как жгла щёку горячая кровь, помнит холодный голос человека, из-за которого всё случилось, помнит его пренебрежительные слова о потере, о чудовищной потере для учеников Шоё. Это разогревает охватывающую Такасуги ненависть, он неоднократно размышлял о том, как вырвет голосовые связки Оборо, чтобы он никогда больше не мог сказать подобного, он представлял, как точным ударом катаны разрубит его грудную клетку, чтобы он никогда больше не смог вдохнуть.  
Чтобы он никогда больше не смог быть.  
Но ненависть – она не так проста, это чувство настолько глубоко и сложно, что иногда невозможно даже понять его полностью. Ненависть будто вылеплена из пластилина и в зависимости от ситуации легко меняет свою форму, выдавая свой новый вид за истину.  
У Такасуги было десять лет на то, чтобы хорошенько об этом поразмыслить. У него было предостаточно примеров, над которыми стоило задуматься. Но он ненавидел предаваться бессмысленной полемике. И эта ненависть была, пожалуй, одной из немногих, что не меняли свою форму за всю его жизнь.

На протяжении всех десяти лет он чувствовал взгляд в спину. И это не было пустой паранойей, он был более чем уверен в этом, но действовать не собирался. Такое внимание с чужой стороны тешило его. И ради того, чтобы другой стороне было так же интересно в этих догонялках, Такасуги ввёл свои правила, мнимые цели и провокационные действия. Новый Кихейтай позиционировался чуть ли не главной угрозой для нынешнего правительства, хотя только медленно поднимался на ноги и креп под тщательным присмотром Такасуги Шинске, демона времён страшной войны за независимость страны от аманто. Кихейтай старался вести свои дела – нарочно – тихо и незаметно. Сам Такасуги скрывался, не то, чтобы очень уж тщательно, но мало кто мог уследить за его перемещениями. И секрет его был до безумия прост – он даже не прилагал к этому особенных усилий, всюду выступал без маскировки и под собственным именем, не переживая ни о том, что его ищут, ни о том, что поимка опасного преступника для этого самого преступника может закончится смертной казнью, ведь однажды он уже ушёл от гнилого закона, значит, повторить это не составит труда.  
Однако одно правило для самозащиты у него всё же было: передвигаться преимущественно в толпе, где людям едва ли есть дело до чужих лиц. И это же правило было чертовски опасно: при нападении среагировать сложно.

Именитый террорист, как и всегда, шёл по улице в абсолютно привычной и полюбившейся за последние года одежде: цветастая юката, узкий оби, за которым была заткнута чёрная лакированная ширасайя, дзори и сандогаса, надетая с одной лишь целью – защита от палящего солнца, без мыслей о маскировке и защите анонимности личности. Цели у прогулки особой не было, он просто возвращался во временное укрытие Кихейтая на окраине Киото, но вернуться туда в решённый срок, видимо, было не суждено, потому как в Шинске врезается неизвестный, заставляя его по инерции развернуться на полкорпуса и тает в нестройных рядах прохожих. Зелёный глаз широко распахивается в изумлении, мысли сбиваются в кучу, туманятся, взгляд спешно опускается вниз в поисках ранения, но не находит его. В ткани юкаты с левой стороны на уровне сердца висит танто с прикреплённой запиской: оружие было нарочно воткнуто в стороне от тела, между ним и рукой, чтобы не задеть мужчину, но оставить послание. Брюнет недовольно хмурится и осматривается, но не находит никого подозрительного, только люди вокруг разделялись на два потока, обходя вставшего будто столб Такасуги, словно вода огибает камень в центре русла. Мужчина перехватил странную посылку, пряча оружие, предварительно сняв с него записку, и, пройдя вперёд пару сотен метров свернул с общего маршрута в неприметный переулок. Убедившись, что рядом никого нет, он вытащил бумагу и развернул. Послание, казалось, писалось на бегу, иначе настолько скачущий почерк Шинске не мог объяснить, но, тем не менее, суть была проста и понятна: автор искал встречи с лидером Кихейтая и даже позаботился о тихом месте для неё. Верить записке у Такасуги не было никакого основания, и, выкинь он её, это было бы оправдано и, вероятно, правильно, однако он так не поступил. В нём разыгралось любопытство, и он с лёгкой усмешкой на губах повторил про себя адрес с листка, стремясь его запомнить, смял бумагу и убрал в рукав безнадёжно испорченной юкаты, спешить со сменой которой он не стал, ведь для этого пришлось бы откладывать разгадку личности таинственного анонима, возвращаясь в убежище и объясняя беспокойной Матако, которая непременно бы его встретила, откуда на одежде такое повреждение и что всё с самим лидером в порядке. 

Путь занял не так много времени, поскольку на момент столкновения с посыльным – а может и самим «отправителем», этого Такасуги не знал – террорист уже был фактически на окраине города, а выбранный гостевой дом находился в паре кварталов, но на всякий случай было принято решение немного попетлять, если вдруг имелся хвост. На входе мужчину встречает пожилая хозяйка, безошибочно называет его имя и провожает внутрь, прося только оставить обувь на входе. Шинске снимает сандогасу, следуя за владелицей, и осматривается, прекрасно понимая, что это может быть ловушкой, а потому примерно оценивая шансы на уход, приблизительное число скрывшихся в доме солдат и возможность от них отбиться. Однако все его мысли прерываются ровным голосом женщины, опустившейся на колени и открывающей сёдзи.  
\- Прошу внутрь, господин, Вас ожидают, – произнесла хозяйка, склонив голову и дожидаясь, пока гость ступит в комнату.  
Такасуги же не торопился с этим, стараясь заглянуть в открывшуюся щель, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство, которое и двигало им сейчас, и оценить ситуацию. Однако задерживать женщину ему не хотелось, будет лучше, если она уберётся отсюда прежде, чем может начаться резня, и Шинске кивает со словами:  
\- Благодарю, Вы можете быть свободны, – он шагает внутрь и, слыша лёгкий шорох закрывающихся сёдзи, осматривает скромно обставленную комнату.  
Ничего не выбивается из традиционного японского стиля: встроенные в стены шкафы, расписанные цветочными узорами сёдзи, ведущие в другие комнаты и на улицу, несколько подставок с мечами у глухой стены и стоящий в центре низкий столик с парой подушек для сидения подле. Такасуги нравился привычный минимализм, в нём он видел особенную, чарующую сознание атмосферу – и, несомненно, практичность – и мог бы наслаждаться комнатой, отмечая про себя все её прелести, бесчисленное количество времени, но подобной роскошью он не располагал, поскольку, как и было сказано, его ждали. Взгляд фигуры, сидящей спиной к вошедшему, был направлен в сторону скромного сада, вид на который раскрывался из приоткрытых сёдзи противоположной стены. Шинске нервно сглатывает, рассматривая чужую спину и чего-то выжидая. Взгляд скользит по серому кимоно снизу вверх, переходит на пепельные волнистые волосы, и Такасуги, переполняемый ненавистью, просто срывается с места, выхватывая из рукава спрятанный танто. Но сидящий мужчина даже не шелохнулся, позволяя поднести к горлу лезвие и всё так же наблюдая за чем-то в саду.  
\- Издеваешься? – тянет Такасуги, бросая презрительный взгляд на Оборо, практически вжимая в его шею клинок и готовясь вскрыть его глотку.  
Только Ворон остаётся так же холоден и безучастен, что выбивает из колеи. Шинске прекрасно понимает, что горячность сейчас ни к чему, но совладать с эмоциями ужасно трудно, кровь в его жилах буквально кипит, ощутимо пульсируя в висках, и найти в себе силы успокоиться при виде ненавистного человека ужасно трудно. По рукам проходит дрожь, нервы не выдерживают, и танто отправляется в полёт, впиваясь острым концом в растущее возле дома дерево. Брюнет устало отшатывается и выдыхает, собирая остатки терпения.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Ворон? – уже более спокойно, но не сводя настороженного взгляда, вопрошает террорист. – Уж не для любования природой ты меня сюда позвал.  
\- Птенец вывалился из гнезда при попытке полететь, – подаёт голос Оборо, не сводя взгляда с травы возле дерева. – Над ним кружили родители, но твои нервы спугнули их.  
Блондин поворачивает голову в сторону своего гостя и кивает ему на место за столом.  
\- Хозяйка незадолго до твоего прихода принесла чай. Думаю, ей будет приятно, если ты попробуешь, – он разворачивается к столу и разливает по глиняным чашкам напиток.  
\- Мне бы хотелось перейти к делу. Или ты пытаешься усыпить мою бдительность? – Шинске криво усмехается и обходит стол, всё же опускаясь на предложенное место, укладывая рядом свой меч.  
Он изучил помещение максимально – насколько позволяло время – внимательным взглядом, с удивлением отметив, что Оборо либо хорошо прячет оружие в одежде, либо находится здесь и вовсе без него. Последнее казалось настолько абсурдным, что Такасуги ещё раз бросил взгляд на декор, внимательно изучая подставки с катанами и вакидзаси.  
\- Ты излишне напряжён, – замечает Оборо и берёт в руки чашку. – Разговора не выйдет.  
Такое заявление заставляет Такасуги вопросительно вскинуть бровь.  
\- А, позволь полюбопытствовать, – он смотрит прямо в чужое лицо, ловя взгляд серых, ничего, кажется, не выражающих глаз, – каким мне следует быть, когда за мной чуть ли не денно и нощно – о, я не удивлюсь, если так и есть – ведётся наблюдение, каждый мой шаг знает Ятагарасу и выжидает момент, когда выклевать мне сердце?  
На лице Такасуги играет провокационная улыбка. Только он не добивается своего, его провокация гасится спокойным взглядом в упор.  
\- Неужели? – Оборо смотрит прямо, даже не стремится отвести взгляд, ведь встречи с ним так искал сидящий напротив человек. – Но, может, ты будешь чуть честнее с собой? Тебя это совершенно не беспокоит.  
Уголки губ Шинске медленно сползают вниз, возвращаясь в положение покоя, но взгляд кричит о большем, нежели любая натянутая эмоция. По нему без сомнения можно сказать: мужчина раздражён тем, что кто-то стремится использовать привычные ему, Такасуги, методы.  
\- Ты занимаешь в Нараку должность психолога? – хмыкает он.  
Оборо вздыхает и делает пару глотков чая. По нему чётко видно, что этот разговор он представлял совершенно иначе. И Шинске становится не по себе от того, что этот человек вообще мог воображать их диалог.  
\- Я лишь хотел подготовить почву, - бросает служитель Небес, отставляя чашку.  
\- Почву для чего? – сразу подхватывает Такасуги и стремится вновь поймать чужой взгляд, но мужчина отводит его.  
\- Сколько прошло лет? – невпопад спрашивает тот.  
Террорист удивляется и совершенно не понимает, к чему этот вопрос. Он молчит и выжидает пояснений, хотя знает, что едва ли те будут.  
\- Шесть… – тихо отвечает самому себе Оборо и бросает растерянный взгляд куда-то в сторону. – Он живёт уже шесть лет…  
Эта дата настораживает брюнета, и он щурится, внимательно смотря на мужчину напротив.  
\- Шесть лет? – переспрашивает он, не сводя придирчивого взгляда и всем своим существом требуя пояснений.  
Но Оборо закрывается от него. Блондина не удаётся ни прочесть, ни вывести на продолжение разговора. От этого Такасуги испытывает противоречивые чувства: он одновременно раздражён и встревожен. Остаток встречи они оба проводят в молчании, с единственным различием в том, что Оборо ушёл в свои размышления, абстрагировавшись от действительности, а объектом дум Шинске стал сам Ворон, за которым мужчина внимательно наблюдал все двадцать с небольшим минут, пока не поднялся с места и не покинул комнату в том же молчании, в каком выжидал хоть какого-то действия со стороны служителя Небес.

Эта встреча дала первый толчок к деформации, казалось, такого яркого и неизменного чувства – ненависти. Такасуги много думал о их неказистом разговоре и совершенно не мог выбросить из головы потерянный вид Оборо после своих же слов: было чувство, будто бы он в последний момент осёкся, чтобы обдумать, не совершает ли какую-то чудовищную ошибку. К сожалению, для лидера Кихейтая это так и оставалось загадкой на протяжении долгих трёх месяцев, пока его вновь не нашли.  
Такасуги не менял привычек в редких случаях, например, когда дело касалось табака. Он никогда не менял табачную лавку при долговременном пребывании где-либо, имел свои предпочтения в что-то около десяти городах Японии, но даже среди них имел пару неизменных фаворитов, где стремился по возможности закупиться и на случаи смены дислокации. Но это была только половина крупной находки для заинтересованного в его личности человека. Если проследить за каждым походом за табаком, можно выстроить график мужчины, понять предпочтительные дни и часы. Шинске в некоторых вещах был до тошноты пунктуальным человеком, неизвестно чего ради: это всё дело привычки или ему нравилось дразнить взгляд, прожигающий его спину.  
Пятница, любые точно настроенные часы покажут без четверти двенадцать, а Такасуги, словно являясь механизмом подобного измерителя времени, уже протягивает заявленную сумму за мешочек отборного табака. Мужчина не успевает убрать приобретённый товар в рукав, как его оттаскивают в сторону за локоть. Мешочек почти выскальзывает из руки от неожиданного натяжения, но брюнет покрепче его перехватывает и бросает недовольный взгляд на наглеца, посмевшего поступить подобным образом. Он даже не удивляется увиденному лицу: ждал. Только ничего не успевает проговорить, потому как Оборо продолжает тянуть его в сторону. Шинске цепляется взглядом за светло-голубую юкату, надетую на блондина, и несколько удивляется, что видит его вновь в гражданском. Тем временем Оборо затаскивает его в переулок и бросает хмурый взгляд.  
\- Вы сменили убежище. Что произошло?  
Такасуги склоняет голову вбок, медленно опуская и так же медленно поднимая веко, пытаясь понять, к чему такой вопрос и откуда нотки беспокойства в чужом голосе.  
\- Что за глупый вопрос? – не выдерживает он и усмехается. – А мне стоило сидеть на месте и ждать, пока ты накроешь нас? О, если мне и плевать на себя, их такой опасности я не подвергну.  
\- Уже подверг, – шипит Оборо, накрывая ладонью губы мужчины, пресекая его возражения. – Убирайтесь из города. А лучше на время и с Земли. Ты был абсолютно не аккуратен в последнем перемещении.  
Такасуги мотает головой, стряхивая чужую руку, и недовольно хмыкает.  
\- Не делай вид, будто тебе есть до этого какое-то дело, – он смотрит в упор, ловя чужой взгляд и не давая его отвести.  
Впрочем, Оборо и не стремился этого сделать, смотря прямо, чего-то выжидая с минуту, а после отстраняется, мотая головой.  
\- Ты можешь не верить. Но, прошу, лучше подумай об уходе, – настаивает он и разворачивается, чтобы оставить Такасуги наедине с собой, однако оказывается остановлен.  
Мужчина вопросительно вскидывает брови и направляет взгляд серых глаз чуть ниже, смотря на схватившую за локоть руку, после скользит глазами вверх по чужой руке и встречается взглядом с Шинске. На его немой вопрос следует немой ответ: в минутной тишине оба понимают, что просто так не разойдутся.  
\- Шесть лет, – негромко говорит террорист, не сводя глаз с блондина, – прошло с момента Его смерти. Что ты имел в виду в нашу прошлую встречу?  
Он крепче сжимает чужую руку, настаивая на ответе, но получает только тишину. Это нервирует, но сегодня мужчина полностью контролирует себя, лишь врезаясь пальцами в одежду и не отпуская Оборо. Тот колеблется, видно, от того, что разговор вновь идёт не по его задуманному сценарию, но всё же отвечает:  
\- Его тело живо, если так можно сказать, – он аккуратно ведёт плечом, вытаскивая ткань юкаты из в миг ослабевших пальцев Такасуги, и опускает руку, отводя взгляд.  
\- Сенсей… жив? – тихо, но с разгорающейся внутри неприкрытой надеждой, выдавливает из себя мужчина и бегло осматривает собеседника, ища ответ если не в его словах, то в образе, стараясь подчеркнуть хоть какое-то изменение в языке тела, но подступающее воодушевление угасает так же неожиданно, как появилось.  
\- Нет, – коротко бросает Оборо и всё ещё хочет уйти, полностью разворачиваясь спиной к лидеру Кихейтая, но не может.  
Нет, Такасуги не вцепляется ни в него самого, ни в одежду, не останавливает словами, он просто смотрит куда-то перед собой. Оборо готов поклясться, что перед глазами Шинске вновь рушится мир, но облегчить чужую боль, которую причинил сам, не может.  
\- Нет, это кто-то другой, – поспешно добавляет он, – кто-то совершенно другой в его теле.  
Выдержать гнетущую атмосферу, повисшую меж ними из-за, кажется, ничего не значащих фраз, Оборо не может. Ему не хватает ни моральных сил, ни наглости оставаться рядом, обрушив на Такасуги непосильную ношу действительности. Террорист совершенно не замечает, как тот уходит, его не волнует абсолютно ничего, он просто старается осмыслить брошенные слова, взвесить их с точки зрения адекватности и вопреки увиденному ранее поверить в их действительность. 

Тот день для Такасуги внешне кончился совершенно обыденно. Вернувшись к остальным членам Кихейтая, он надолго скрылся в глубинах дома для размышлений наедине с собой. В процессе было выкурено вдвое больше обычного, а по итогу Шинске объявляет о раннем выведении новоприобретённого корабля на открытую воду. Сборы начинаются почти сразу же, весь будущий экипаж террористического флота готовится перебраться на собственное судно, речь о котором велась уже достаточно давно.  
Такасуги же под настроем общей шумихи несколько забывается и уже совершенно не замечает, как ненависть сменяется беспокойной благодарностью, граничащей с большей заинтересованностью.

Такасуги понимает, что рано или поздно ему просто придётся выйти в космос, но пока он мог оставаться на земле, оправдывая это для самого себя тем, что почва ещё не готова и информации собрано недостаточно, он и не торопился с освоением новых просторов. Да и было на земле то, что волновало его чуть больше: взгляд в спину, для которого он и начал разыгрывать весь этот фарс изначально.  
Только дышалось гораздо свободнее, пристального наблюдения уже не ощущалось, и это ужасно волновало Шинске. Из-за этого ему приходится поднимать свои источники лишний раз, стремясь разыскать единственного человека, будто бы растаявшего где-то на просторах страны. На это уходит немало сил, часть средств, откладываемых на крайние случаи, и пара бессонных ночей в попытке ухватить Ворона за хвост.

Нараку зачастую действовали в ночи, так было проще и меньше шума. В ночи же предпочитали и просто передвигаться, разведывая обстановку. Не наткнуться на выдрессированного Ворона в беспокойные времена ночных сумерек было целым испытанием, но Такасуги был озадачен «поимкой» исключительно одной «птицы». Он не выглядел как аккуратный шпион, не стремился скрыть своё присутствие, но и не пользовался фонарём, как поступил бы любой, поздно возвращающийся домой житель. Слыша шорох шагов, он затормаживал и клал ладонь на рукоять ширасайи, готовясь дать отпор очередной нападавшей пешке, чтобы скорее продолжить свои поиски. За последние две ночи лезвие его меча вкусило чужой крови четырежды, и Шинске был готов к пятому столкновению, но шаги останавливаются на середине улицы, в спину упирается хмурый взгляд, и Такасуги на мгновение в блаженстве закрывает глаз.  
\- Чем ты занимаешься? – недовольный голос из-за спины.  
Этот голос Такасуги узнает из тысячи, этот голос он ненавидел столько лет и именно этот голос желал услышать последние полтора года, рыская по улицам во время, когда не нужно беспокоиться за укрепление позиций Кихейтая. Потраченное время и порча лезвия клинка в, казалось бы, бессмысленных сражениях не были напрасными. Мужчина медленно и плавно, почти на одних пятках, разворачивается к источнику звука и улыбается, видя перед собой Оборо в тёмных одеяниях Нараку.  
\- Кто дал тебе право оставлять меня на долгие месяцы? – тянет Шинске и сокращает дистанцию.  
Оборо не ожидает подобного, даже отшатывается на пару шагов, но не тянется за закреплённым за спиной оружием.  
\- О чём ты, Такасуги Шинске? – непонимающе спрашивает мужчина, упираясь взглядом в приближающуюся фигуру.  
Такасуги останавливается в нескольких шагах от своей цели, улыбается и хватает блондина за шарф, притягивая к себе и заставляя чуть наклониться, приближаясь губами к уху:  
\- К чёрту, я требую встречи. Не такой, мне нужно обсудить с тобой многое. Здесь не место для этого, – он выдыхает, не отстраняясь от чужого уха, и завершает: – Встретимся в…  
Оборо слушает внимательно, ему не требуется повторений, он запоминает место встречи сразу: в этом не было ни единой проблемы, ведь их встреча вновь случилась в Киото, и Такасуги выбрал ровно тот же гостевой дом, в котором они когда-то уже пересекались.

На следующий день брюнет ждал в комнате, много курил и неоправданно нервничал. Он пришёл задолго до названного времени, потому помещение успело пропахнуть табаком, за что сам лидер Кихейтая получил нагоняй от не сменившейся за всё это время хозяйки, но в ответ лишь странно усмехнулся и виновато покачал головой.  
Когда, казалось, время из-за длительного ожидания уже остановилось для Шинске, сёдзи медлённо раздвинулись, впуская внутрь гостя. Террорист отрывает задумчивый взгляд от пепельницы и поднимает голову, ища глазами Оборо: почему-то была уверенность, что он не придёт вовсе.  
Блондин молча опускается возле стола, складывает руки на колени и ждёт, не смея нарушить тишину. Такасуги же бегло осматривает его, отмечая знакомое серое кимоно, будто бы это всё тот же день почти двухлетней давности. Это вызывает лёгкую улыбку, но она почти сразу исчезает.  
\- Какая глупость… – выдыхает мужчина, опуская кисеру на стол.  
\- Глупость? – переспрашивает Оборо, совершенно не понимая ни того, что он здесь делает, ни того, что имеет в виду собеседник.  
\- Неважно, – он мотает головой. – Я всё это время мучился вопросами. Самыми разными. Например, почему ты наблюдал за мной, зачем решил встретиться, для чего рассказал мне о сенсее?  
\- Это не твой учитель, – резко перебивает Оборо с единственной целью избавить Такасуги от заблуждений.  
Но тот усмехается и мотает головой.  
\- Я знаю. Действительно знаю, – эти слова даются тяжело, Оборо чувствует, как брюнет вырывает с корнем успевшую зародиться надежду. – Правда, не столь много. Я знаю, что есть человек, до безумия похожий на Шоё-сенсея. Я знаю, что он служит Тендошу. Узнать большего у меня не вышло, я уже молчу о деталях. Да и, в самом деле, много ли можно узнать о несуществующем человеке?  
\- Я не могу сказать тебе ничего, - твёрдо отвечает Ворон и отводит взгляд.  
\- Понимаю. Ты и этого говорить не должен был, – на губах замирает какая-то печальная улыбка. – Но, тем не менее, сказал. Почему? Для чего ты сделал это? Посмотреть реакцию? Уничтожить меня окончательно? Ты не похож на человека, который стал бы прибегать к такому: оно ненадёжно, проще убить.  
\- Это не сломит тебя, – уверенно отвечает блондин.  
\- Тогда тем более, зачем?  
Они встречаются взглядами и проводят несколько секунд в полном безмолвии, смотря друг другу глаза в глаза. Наконец, тишину разрезает Ворон:  
\- Напротив, жалкая попытка вернуть твоему взгляду огонь.  
Такасуги выгибает бровь и застывает в немом вопросе. Мысли в голове роятся, сбиваются в кучу, путаются, а после исчезают вовсе, оставляя в полном одиночестве лишь единственную.

Это абсолютная нелепица. Этого просто не может быть. Это, в самом деле, невозможно.  
Но это случилось. И Шинске был вынужден признаться самому себе, что его ненависть окончательно изменила форму, перестала быть даже любопытством.  
Он чётко понимал, что испытывает совершенно иное.

Оборо поднимается на ноги, намериваясь уйти, считая разговор оконченным, но Такасуги вскакивает сам и останавливает его, ухватив за рукав. На вопросительный взгляд блондина он лишь качает головой, огибает стол и притягивает мужчину к себе, заключая в объятия. Это глупо и безрассудно, но ему абсолютно плевать. Он врезается пальцами в ткань на спине Оборо и замирает, не говоря ни единого слова. Ворон же абсолютно растерян и, не зная, как реагировать, просто опускает зависшие в воздухе руки на чужие плечи.  
\- Такасуги? – негромко зовёт он и старается заглянуть в чужое лицо.  
\- Останься, – звучит тихая просьба в ответ.

Они уславливаются встречаться здесь каждую неделю, по возможности чаще, при её отсутствии – могли не видеться с месяц. Это были странные отношения, хотя они и вовсе не могли назвать то, что происходило между ними, отношениями. Скорее, страсть, граничащая с безумием, со стороны Шинске и абсолютное смирение, но с неловкими попытками дать хоть что-то взамен, со стороны Оборо. Они проводили вместе ночи, спали в одном футоне, зачастую после бурного секса, но он совершенно точно не был основой их связи, впрочем, и стал так же результатом спонтанных случайностей.  
Оборо позволял себя обнимать столько, сколько Шинске хотелось, но тому становилось этого мало. Такасуги перешёл на поцелуи, лёгкие, невесомые, в уши, щёки, скулы, иногда шею. В последнюю очередь он начал целовать губы, будто бы боясь сорваться сразу. Поцелуи были затяжными, томительными, но Ворон совершенно не возражал, полностью доверяясь своему партнёру. Разрывая их, Такасуги тихо смеялся, шептал Оборо на ухо какую-нибудь насущную глупость и прижимал к себе.  
Шинске знал тело любовника наизусть, знал местоположение каждого шрама – они определённо только украшали блондина, – знал и ненавидел большую их часть. Далеко не все были получены в сражениях, об этом он узнал от самого Оборо, когда тот попросил не прикасаться к одному из наиболее крупных, расположенному на левой стороне груди.  
\- Откуда он? – вопрос был бестактным, но террориста взволновал вид Оборо в тот момент.  
\- Его оставил лорд Садасада, – Оборо казался бледнее обычного, но мимикой совершенно не выдавал ни волнение, ни страх.  
Ему пришлось рассказать о самой нелицеприятной части своей работы, о том, что служителя Небес используют совершенно не только для защиты жизни, а также для удовлетворения самых грязных потребностей, совершенно не переживая о том, что тот может испытывать. В руках бывшего сёгуна Оборо не значимее игрушки, несшей за малейшую оплошность, будь то отрешённый взгляд или неспособность в юношестве сдержать вскрик боли, чудовищные наказания. Одним из них была попытка вскрыть грудь Ворона разбитым кувшином из-под саке с одной лишь единственной целью: убедиться, что у игрушки не может быть сердца. Порез был до ужаса глубоким, кровь, бегущую из раны, было не остановить, и Оборо уже успел тогда попрощаться с жизнью, которую, впрочем, не ценил и теперь.  
Но он выжил. Выжил и находился сейчас ни с лордом, наперекор которому не мог идти, а с тем, кто был сколько-то ему важен, пусть и прошлое совершенно не располагало к таким переменам. Только им обоим было плевать, потому Оборо спускался вниз, пробираясь к полувозбуждённой плоти Такасуги и вбирал её в рот, практически сразу до основания, после принимаясь неторопливо двигаться плотно сомкнутыми губами по стволу вверх-вниз, непременно лаская чужой орган языком. Но Шинске не позволял этим играм затягиваться, зачастую отстраняя Оборо прежде, чем приблизиться к пику, и, предварительно разработав блондина, вторгался в его тело, рассыпая по плечам поцелуи и лёгкие укусы.

Они вылепили из ненависти страсть, нет, даже любовь. Никогда не произнося признания вслух, они клялись друг другу взглядами. Правда, трудно истолковать, в чём именно.

Два года – хороший срок: не очень много, но и не мало. За два года они почти полностью открылись друг другу, не касаясь только «работы» и стараясь избегать темы прошлого. И им было этого достаточно.  
Но последние несколько месяцев стали для Такасуги Шинске сущим адом.  
Они засыпали так же, как и всегда прежде, вместе, но брюнет просыпался от того, что Оборо ворочался, повторяя в бреду что-то невнятное. Такасуги почти паниковал, пытаясь безуспешно разбудить того, но по итогу не находил ничего лучше, чем прижать его к себе.  
Каждая ночь становилась всё хуже, Такасуги начал разбирать слова, хотя они теперь путались сквозь всхлипы. Оборо по-прежнему не реагировал ни на что, метаясь по футону, пока не оказывался прижатым к телу Шинске, пока тот вытирал бегущие слёзы.  
Мужчине хотелось бы знать, что же происходит с Вороном, но, видя каждое утро, его потерянность, поднимать эту тему он не решался. 

\- Возьми, – твёрдо говорит Оборо, протягивая одним из вечеров танто.  
\- Для чего? – у Такасуги практически пропадает дар речи, но он выдавливает очевидный вопрос, принимая в руки оружие.  
Оборо недолго молчит, смотря в одну точку, и коротко качает головой, будто отгоняя от себя назойливую муху.  
\- Выполни мою просьбу.  
Шинске замирает, насторожившись, и ловит чужой взгляд.  
\- Когда я с тобой, мне снится один и тот же сон, – неохотно поясняет блондин. – Будто бы я раскрываю крылья, выросшие у меня за спиной. Их подарил ты, но разве я достоин? Нет, и не хочу слышать упрёков об этом. Пожалуйста, если это повторится, просто выполни мо просьбу.  
Оборо смотрит так, что невозможно отказать. Такасуги редко видит у него настолько взволнованный и живой взгляд, что просто даже не успевает подумать об отказе, машинально кивая и давая новое обещание.

Ночью Шинске даже не думал о сне, в голове крутился недавний разговор. Оборо, казалось, тоже долгое время не мог заснуть, но, когда время перевалило за первый час, брюнет слышал тихое сопение рядом и даже немного успокоился, надеясь, что сегодня всё будет в порядке.  
Но уснуть Такасуги так и не удалось, потому что всё случилось вновь.  
Сначала тихое, абсолютно невнятное бормотание, к нему добавляется ёрзание по футону. Такасуги старается прижать Оборо к себе в попытке подавить его беспокойство на корню, но из уст мужчины слышатся отчётливые мольбы:  
\- Срежь их, прошу, срежь, – пальцы врезаются в чужую юкату, и Шинске понимает, что ничего не выйдет.  
Понимает, но верит в лучший исход. Он старается бороться с приступом старым методом более часа, но всё в пустую. Его сердце разрывается от боли за любимого человека, и приходится пересилить себя. Стянув чужую юкату со спины, брюнет прижимает Ворона к себе грудью, подхватывая клинок, и прислоняет остриё к коже. Рука дрожит, но Шинске собирается и унимает дрожь, медленно ведя по лопатке, вдавливая танто сильнее, стискивая зубы и борясь с желанием прекратить. По спине бегут ручейки крови, они опаляют кожу, Такасуги пачкает руку, переходя на вторую половину и повторяя надрез, будто бы в спине Оборо в самом деле росли крылья. В его плечо вырывается болезненный стон, а одежду на спине резко сжимают с такой силой, что юката расходится на груди. Шинске понимает: Ворон проснулся, – и отбрасывает танто к чертям, зажимая ладонями раны.  
\- Вот ведь идиот, зачем послушал? – сетует мужчина и аккуратно отнимает от себя блондина.  
Тот усмехается, жмурит глаза и шепчет тихое:  
\- Спасибо…  
Такасуги осторожно укладывает его на футон и бросается прочь из комнаты. Возвращается он спустя пару минут, с полотенцем, тёплой водой и какими-то медикаментами, бросаясь промывать раны.

Это стало их последней встречей. Ненависть, старательно вылепленная в любовь, обернулась душераздирающей тоской. Оборо просто пропал. Шинске не мог найти ни единого следа, ни единой зацепки и в итоге сдался. Ненависть к самому себе не могла перекрыть ни тоску, ни разочарование, ни боль.  
Такасуги стал действовать радикальнее, связался с Харусаме, замахнулся на голову нынешнего сёгуна. Пытался ли он таким образом выманить Ворона? Он сам не знал, не отдавал себе отчёта в этом. Но, тем не менее, это получилось.

Еле стоящий на ногах после изнурительной битвы с Гинтоки, заходящийся кровавым кашлем, готовый потерять сознание в любой момент, Шинске был сражён проткнувшим его насквозь лезвием шакуджо. Лёжа на земле, он уже даже не пытался бороться, решив, что здесь всему пора бы и закончиться, но голос, такой ненавистный и такой желанный, голос, вновь возвещавший о чёртовых Небесах, голос, принадлежавший когда-то ускользнувшему от него человеку, заставил его не отключиться. Такасуги просто желал взглянуть в глаза Оборо, надеясь понять, что им двигало тогда и сейчас, надеясь найти хоть какие-то ответы. Наверное, потому и нашёл в себе силы вытащить металл из новой раны и подняться. Но увидел он точно такие же холодные, как чёртовы десять лет назад, глаза, глаза человека, вновь стремящегося забрать у Шинске всё, что ему дорого: десять лет назад – сенсея, сейчас – самого Оборо. Объятый вновь вернувшейся в исходную форму ненавистью, мужчина наносит удар, не стремясь убить, просто желая избавиться от этого взгляда, лишая Ворона левого глаза.

Гнев и досада чётко отпечатались на задворках сознания, но с ними было что-то ещё, совершенно иное, то, что должно было бы умереть вместе с глупыми надеждами на возможность им быть рядом друг с другом. Но все мысли перекрывает подступающая тьма, застилающая не только разум, но и взгляд. А дальше в памяти Такасуги только пустота…


End file.
